B.A.A.
A B.A.A. is a special attack that heroes and bosses can use to change the flow of a battle. The effects of different B.A.A.s varies. Many are direct damage attacks, some are status effect attacks, others heal, still others are a combination of those, and so on. Each character has a point pool that relates to their fighting style; these points are spent to perform B.A.A. techniques. The abbreviation itself stands for Bad-Ass Attacks OR Bad-Ass Action. Point Pools Each character has a point pool with a unique name, but they all serve the same purpose - fueling their B.A.A.s. F.S. - (Fighting Spirit) - used by the Disciple, Thief, and Grand Master classes. B.P. -''' (???) used by the Nebula and Gentlemech classes. 'I.P. -' (Inspiration Points) - used by the Street Performer and Virtuoso classes. 'M.P. -' (Magic Points) - used by the Mage class. '''W.P. - (Whiffle Points) - used by the Drunk class. R.P. - (Rage Points) - used by the Inventor, Pugilist and Vagabond classes. See also the Stats page. Strategy Performing the same B.A.A. over and over will result in your target learning how to defend and counter against it, resulting in a Glancing Blow in the best of cases, and a Missed! / Countered! in the worst cases. Some B.A.A.s can be chained together. If the right opener is used, and the character gets lucky, a B.A.A. Combo Chance will allow two B.A.A.s in the same turn. B.A.A. Combos After a successful B.A.A., the actor sometimes gets to choose a follow-up move. B.A.A. Special Sometimes, instead of the selected B.A.A., a more-powerful version of the ability will be used instead. Examples: *Nomi's Vanilla Swirl Vanish (chance to remove target from battle) can become Decapotato (remove a random part of target's body) *Janman's Tumbling Dice (storm of hooks to the face) can become Rumbling Dice (attack two opponents simultaneously) Team B.A.A. Allies who've raised their Friendship Bonds can perform B.A.A. techniques that use the talents of multiple heroes. These B.A.A.s can involve up to three allies, such as the Audgepodge/Gri/Janman Supreme Commander Formation. They are also capable of being upgraded to a teamwork-based B.A.A. Special, such as the Meeks/Janman ability Mirror Buster becoming Mirror Dice. B.A.A. Mercy A hero can choose to downgrade a B.A.A. Special into an attack that does less damage. *'Mega Atomic Slam' (break the target's body by slamming it against the floor) can become Mega Atomic Gentle Laydown, doing no damage, reverting Janman to select another B.A.A. "Inspired" B.A.A.s On at least one occasion, Janman has become inspired by the need to defend his friends. During the following turn, he gained infinite F.S. and his Big Buster command became Mega Buster, which did high damage + stun. In speculation, one can assume the Inspired state: *Gives infinite Skill Power, allowing (theoretically) infinite B.A.A. combos. *Guarantees one specific B.A.A. Special upgrade. *Gives 100% success chance for any optional status effects attached to that upgraded B.A.A. Strategic B.A.A.s With careful planning, Janman and the team can develop a battle strategy in advance for dealing with a specific, extreme threat. One example was the Totchi-Steel-Whiffler-Nomi-Janman 5-man B.A.A. finisher, Five Card Stunt: Nomi (presumably) cast Strawberry Slow Shake, the team surrounded its target. Then they performed Engine Drive X and Pendulum while Nomi zapped with her wand, resulting in extraordinary damage. Trivia *B.A.A.s and Team B.A.A.s works similarly the same as 'Techs', 'Dual Techs' and 'Triple Techs' from the Chrono series, notably Chrono Trigger and Chrono Cross. Category:Combat System Category:Rules System